Perfection
by Spottedpaw13
Summary: A one-shot about Firestar, Jayfeather, and StarClan.


**Ah, yes, after writing Ordinary, the best thing to do is to right about something that's practically the opposite.  
><strong>**I know you saw the summary. And I KNOW what you're thinking. "Oh em gizzles Firestar's not perfect you n00b! Flame flame flame flame!" I never said that Firestar was perfect. Nor is Jayfeather. So please, BE QUIET. I'M WRITING.***

* * *

><p><em>"Who says, who says you're not perfect?" -Selena Gomez<em>

* * *

><p>Perfection.<p>

Perfection is quite difficult to describe, as perfection is perfection. However, perfection can be described as "the state or quality of being or becoming perfect".

So what's perfect? To be perfect is to have no flaws.

So, perfection is the state of having no flaws.

Now going back to Ms. Gomez's question, who says you're not perfect? Well, a lot of people do. Because (except for one very special time) perfection has _never_ existed on this planet. It's human nature to be flawed. Animal nature, too. Even plant nature.** Perfection has only existed _once_ on this planet, and will only exist _once_ more. And, chances are, it's not going to exist in you.

Apologies.

As hard as you try, perfection is impossible to achieve for most people in life.

Perfection

For some, it's not even achievable in death.

* * *

><p>StarClan ruled the forest.<p>

They allowed BloodClan to come to the forest.

Did they want the Clans to be destroyed?

Thoughts similar to these haunted Firestar as he wondered whether fighting BloodClan was right.

StarClan allowed BloodClan into the forest. They allowed Tigerstar to kill many cats. They allowed the Gathering to be interrupted so that the Clans couldn't hear about Tigerstar's treachery.

Firestar didn't even know if they cared about the Clans anymore.

StarClan ruled the forest. Everything under the sky from the moors of WindClan to the forests of ThunderClan was theirs. And yet all they did was watched the things that were happening to the Clans, but refused to interfere.

Perhaps they were powerless to stop BloodClan. Perhaps they were only able to watch and could not interfere.

If this was the case, then everything he knew about StarClan was wrong.

* * *

><p>The Dark Forest was growing stronger.<p>

Their numbers were growing, their forces were growing stronger,

The worst part? It was nearly impossible to tell who was with the Dark Forest and who wasn't.

Thoughts similar to these haunted Jayfeather as he wondered how he, Lionblaze, and Dovepaw were supposed to fulfill the prophecy.

Of course, StarClan wasn't much help. They couldn't tell him more about the prophecy, or at least they chose not to, and he had already seen that StarClan was weak in the Dark Forest.

There was going to be a big battle between StarClan and the Dark Forest. And to be honest, Jayfeather wasn't sure who would win. He wanted StarClan to win, of course, and he knew that StarClan was strong, but he also knew they were weak. After all, they were powerless to stop the Dark Forest cats from recruiting new cats, and they'd nearly lost ShadowClan for good.

Many Clan cats held the unshaken believe that StarClan would always prevail and would always fight for the Clans. But Jayfeather knew they were far from perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>*Yes! Fiddler on the Roof references are always win.<br>**Making stuff up...great times.**

**This thing is STILL short? Geez. Originally, this one-shot was only going to have the part with Firestar, but well, that had about 200 words in it. So I added Jayfeather into it. I had a wonderful debate going on about which character to use anyway.  
>So yeah, I'd say this one-shot is a little...odd, I suppose, but I'm rather happy with it. It's certainly not going to be any better if I try to rewrite it or something, so let's just go with it. Besides, it's certainly decent.<br>These one-shots have made me use the Warriors Wiki a lot. Special thanks to the Warriors Wiki for existing, but sometimes the grammar in the wiki makes me want to kill myself or something. It can be pretty bad.  
>Oh, and yes, that one line in that one song has me strongly disliking Selena Gomez. On the plus side, I'll probably get over it in a month at the longest. <strong>


End file.
